L'affaire de l'Enfer
by Skyline-O'Brien
Summary: Ianto et Jack filent le parfait amour quand un évenement vient perturber ce belle idylle. Ianto/Jack (Première fanfiction)
1. Prologue

_L'affaire de l'Enfer_

 **Paring:** Ianto/Jack

Owen et Tosh sont vivants. Ce passe après l'épisode des 456 mais Ianto ne meurt pas dedans.

 **Résumé:** Ianto et Jack filent le parfait amour quand un évenement vient perturber se belle équilibre.

Attention je n'aime pas Gwen donc elle aura pas le bon role. Ceci est ma première fanfiction et j'aurais besoin d'une beta car je ne suis pas très forte en orthographe.

 **Disclamer:** Torchwood ne m'appartient pas ( dommage :( je voudrais bien un mini Jack et un mini Ianto, ils sont trop chou )

* * *

 _Prologue_

 _Nous sommes un an après l'affaire des 456 et le monde s'en est plutôt bien remis. Jack et Ianto vivent ensemble, Owen a une petit amie ainsi que Tosh et Gwen ne vit plus avec Rhys à cause de son amour pour Jack. Ianto se réveille comme à son habitude, très tôt pour préparer le petit déjeuner pour lui et Jack. Mais la veille un événement a perturbé leur idylle pourtant si parfait._

 _Jack trouva son petit déjeuner sur la table avec un petit mot où était écris: "Bon petit déjeuner mon amour. Désolé pour hier soir, je te demande pardon. On se voit au HUB , mon amour. Je t'aime Cariad. 3 Ton Gallois ; Ianto Jones. PS: N'oublie pas de remettre tes affaire dans la chambre. Je t'envoi mille baisers 3"_

 _Jack souri à la lecture du mot, il était bien coutume que Ianto lui laisse ce genre de petits mots quand il devait partir plus tôt ou quand ils s'étaient disputer et que Jack dormait sur le canapé du salon comme la veille._

 _Mais cela n'était pas arriver depuis longtemps et généralement ce n'était pas bon signe. 3 ans qu'il l'avait recruter et il ne le regrette aucunement. Chaque jour passer à ses côtés était un pur bonheur et encore plus depuis qu'il lui avait avoué ses sentiments._

 _Ianto arriva à Torchwood à 6h, Tosh et Owen étaient déjà là et Gwen n'était pas arrivé comme à son habitude. Quand ils l'aperçurent, ils lui dirent Bonjour._

 _-"Bonjour à vous deux", répondit Ianto_

 _Tosh remarqua que Jack n'était pas là et cela n'était pas normal alors elle demanda:_

 _"Jack n'est pas avec vous aujourd'hui ? Il y a un problème ? "_

 _"Non aucun problème, comme il a travaillé tard hier j'ai décidé de le laisser dormir et le laisser un peu seul. En plus j'avais quelque chose à voir aux archives et comme s'est assez urgent je ne l'ai pas attendu "répondit-il avec une voix étrange._

 _Ce qui n'échappa pas à Tosh ni à Owen mais qui préfère ne rien dire car il pensait qu'il devait s'inquiéter pour Jack. Ianto arriva dans les archives et commença à chercher un dossier bien précis._

 _Mais en quoi ce dossier peut-il être si important pour Ianto ?_

* * *

 _Voilà le prologue, j'espère qu'il vous plait. N'hésitez pas à me dire si je dois continuer cette histoire ou pas. Une petite reviews m'aiderais à m'améliorer._

 _A bientôt_

 _SkylineO'Brien_


	2. Chapitre 1

_L'affaire de l'Enfer_

 **Paring:** Ianto/Jack

Owen et Tosh sont vivants. Ce passe après l'épisode des 456 mais Ianto ne meurt pas dedans.

 **Résumé:** Ianto et Jack filent le parfait amour quand un événement vient perturber se bel équilibre.

Attention je n'aime pas Gwen donc elle n'aura pas le bon rôle. Ceci est ma première fanfiction et j'aurais besoin d'une beta car je ne suis pas très forte en orthographe.

 **Disclamer:** Torchwood ne m'appartient pas ( dommage :( je voudrais bien un mini Jack et un mini Ianto, ils sont trop chou )

Désoler du retard problème avec mon ordinateur ; je préviens je suis nul pour les dialogues alors me prévenir si ils sont à refaire.

Normalement les chapitres devrait arriver dans les cinq premiers jour de chaque mois jusqu'en Décembre au moins, si il y a pas de problème sinon regarder sur mon profile pour savoir ou en sont les chapitres

* * *

 _Chapitre 1 : Disparition/Explosion_

 _Lorsque Jack arriva au HUB à 7h15 avec un sac venant de la pâtisserie "Blue Ice" contenant les gâteaux préférés de Ianto. Même si ce dernier s'était excuser alors que ce n'était clairement pas de sa faute et que par conséquent il pardonnait à Jack , Jack lui voulait se faire pardonner et aussi lui faire plaisir tout en lui montrant tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait à son égard._

 _Tout en descendant les escaliers, il vit Owen et Tosh en train de discuter d'un sujet apparemment passionnant car ils ne firent même pas attention à l'arrivé de Jack. Il n'y avait aucune trace de Ianto ce qui n'était pas vraiment inhabituel , il passait souvent beaucoup de temps aux archives ses derniers temps. En revanche Gwen non plus n'était pas en vue et à en juger par le fait qu'elle ne soit pas déjà en train de l'asticoter, elle ne devait pas encore être arrivé. Ce fait était contrairement au autre inhabituel , vu que depuis qu'elle ne partageait plus la vie de Rhys elle mettait un point d'honneur à arriver tôt, même encore plus tôt que lui et Ianto ou que toute l'équipe ce qui avait le don de mettre Jack de mauvaise humeur ,car il ne pouvait profiter pleinement de son petit Gallois préféré._

 _Jack s'apprêtais à se diriger vers les archives quand Owen l'interpella : " Eh Jack ! "_

 _Tosh et Owen étaient en train de discuter de ce qui les avaient fait venir beaucoup plus tôt aujourd'hui quand Jack passa dans le champ de vision d'Owen. Il l'interpella : " Eh Jack! "_

 _Jack se tourna vers eux et dit : " Bonjour vous deux , vous allez bien ? "_

 _\- Oui ,répondirent-ils en même temps._

 _Tosh remarqua le sac de la pâtisserie préféré de Ianto dans la main droite de Jack et se souvient de l'air qu'abordait Ianto en arrivant ce matin. Elle lui demanda : " Il y a un problème Jack ? "_

 _\- Non, non aucun. J'ai juste eu une longue nuit c'est tout._

 _\- Ah! Tu es sûr ? Ça n'a pas l'air pourtant !_

 _\- Je t'assure, ça va bien. Pourquoi tu me demanda ça ?_

 _\- Eh bien tu as apporté les pâtisseries préféré de Ianto et ..._

 _\- Je n'ai pas le droit de vouloir lui faire plaisir !?_

 _\- Si mais ..._

 _\- Tosh je t'assure qu'il n'y a aucun problème._

 _Tosh ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle voudrait bien le croire mais l'air de Ianto ce matin et maintenant le sac de pâtisseries de Jack, l'a laisse pensé qu"il y a eu un problème cette nuit. Elle ne sait pas comment s'y prendre pour faire avouer ça à Jack._

 _Mais Owen qui jusque là était resté en dehors de la conversation intervient :_

 _\- Jack arrête de mentir et dit nous ce qu'il y a._

 _\- Mais je vous dit la vérité ,dit Jack avec un air de pur vérité sur le visage_

 _\- Oh Jack, je t'en prie tu peux berner qui tu veut avec cet air là mais pas nous on te connait trop bien pour ça._

 _\- Bon d'accord on a peut-être eu une petite dispute hier soir._

 _\- Petite!?_

 _Jack fusilla Owen du regard et s'apprêta à répondre quelque chose qu'il allait surement regretter plus tard quand Tosh dit d'une voix douce pour apaiser la tension qui régnait dans l'air_ _:_

 _\- Owen ce n'est pas le moment. Se tournant vers Jack. Jack, je sais que la vie à deux n'est pas toujours facile mais ce matin Ianto n'avait vraiment pas l'air dans son assiette._

 _\- Oui on aurait dit qu'il essayait de nous caché quelque chose et tu sais ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois qu'on y a pas fait attention , on a eu des ennuis. En plus quand on lui a demandé si il y avait un problème vu que tu n'était pas avec lui, il nous a répondu d'une voix vraiment bizarre, et il avait ce regard._

 _\- Ah bon !? Quel regard ?_

 _\- Hum ... il avait ce regard quand il est triste mais ne veut pas le montrer, comme si il avait envie de s'écrouler et de fondre en larmes. Il avait l'air absent et inquiet._

 _Jack réfléchi à leurs paroles mais il ne pouvait décemment pas leur raconter ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir, il avait tellement honte de ce qu'il avait dit, Ianto ne méritait pas qu'on le traite de cette manière ni qu'on lui dise ce qu'il avait dit. Alors il nia :_

 _\- Je vous assure, c'était juste une toute petite dispute, on n'a juste pas eu le temps d'en parler. Vous savez comment est Ianto, il s'inquiète facilement pour pas grand chose._

 _Jack essayait d'être convaincant mais ça n'avait pas l'air de fonctionné. Owen et Tosh se regardèrent et soupirèrent de concert; cela n'allait pas être de tout repos de lui faire cracher le morceau. Mais ils étaient têtus et ne le lâcheraient pas tant qu'ils n'auraient pas une réponse satisfaisante. Owen savait par expérience que quand ça concernait Ianto ou son histoire d'amour avec Jack , Tosh ne lâchait pas l'affaire tant que le problème n'était pas réglé. Elle prit donc la parole :_

 _\- Jack écoute moi ._ _Tosh pris les mains de Jack dans les siennes._ _Jack on a vu Ianto ce matin ; d'abord il arrive tout seul , ça s'est pas trop grave ça vous arrive d'arriver séparément mais là il avait l'air dans la lune ; deuxièmement il parait étrange , du genre il a ce petit regard qui dit que quelque chose ne vas pas mais essaye de le cacher , il se dépêche d'aller aux archives alors que d'habitude il prend le temps de discuter avec nous et de nous apporter un de ces délicieux café et maintenant toi tu arrives avec ces pâtisseries préférés et tu oses prétendre qu'il ne sait rien passer. Alors désolé mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à te croire ,alors en tant qu'amie de chacun de vous je me dois de savoir et de tout faire pour vous aider. Alors maintenant dit nous la vérité parce que je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire tant que je ne serais pas satisfaite de ta réponse._

 _\- On veut simplement vous aider mais si tu gardes le silence ou que tu t'obstines à ne rien nous dire ,on ne pourra rien faire et si par malheur quelque chose de tragique arrivait, on s'en voudrait de ne rien avoir pu faire._

 _Jack réfléchi à la possibilité de leur répondre honnêtement mais il se savait incapable de le faire sans avoir d'abord au moins parler à Ianto pour s'assurer qu'il lui pardonne. Alors il préféra dire :_

 _\- Il ne sais vraiment rien passer je vous assure , une simple petite dispute sans grande importance , je vous l'ais dit on n'a pas put en parler. Mais vu la nuit qu'on a passé je pense qu'il doit être réglé maintenant surtout après ce matin._

 _Jack repensa au mots de Ianto et au sentiment qu'il l'avait envahi à la lecture des pensées de Ianto. Il s'était excusé alors que s'était lui et seulement lui qui était la cause de cette dispute._

 _\- Jack si tu continue à nous mentir ,_ _intervint Owen en se dirigeant vers les sous-sols_ _j'irais directement lui demander et tu sais que je peut être très persuasif si je le veux et lui il n'omettra aucun détails. C'est vraiment ce que tu veux Jack._

 _\- NON! ,_ _hurla Jack en attrapant le bras d'Owen pour l'empêcher d'y aller_ _, n'y vas pas s'il te plait._

 _\- Tu as quelque chose à dire maintenant Jack ou ... , demanda Tosh avec l'air de dire que si il osait mentir Owen irais voir Ianto._

 _Jack pensa qu'il pouvait toujours leur dire une demi-vérité , ça serais déjà ça et il pourrait peut être aller en discuter avec le principal intéressé._

 _\- Bon , notre 'petite' dispute concernait Gwen et je l'ai peut être un peu défendu ..._

 _-_ _QUOI!?_ _Non mais ça va pas , tu sais bien qu'elle te fait les yeux doux tout le temps et tout ce que tu trouve à faire c'est de la défendre face à Ianto. T'a pas pensé que s'a pourrait le blesser, tu sais bien qu'il a une peur bleu qu'un jour tu ne veuille plus de lui et que tu y aille avec elle ._

 _\- Mais je ferais jamais ça et il le sait._

 _\- Sa tu vois je suis pas sur , alors maintenant tu vas aller le voir, t'excuser et le rassurer puis tu vas mettre les choses au clair avec Gwen sinon ... **BOOOUUUMMMMMM!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _\- Mais c'était quoi ça !? hurla Owen_

 _\- J'en sais rien mais on devrait aller voir , ça avait l'air vraiment très gros._

 _Jack prit son arme et l'arma avant de se diriger vers la source du bruit. Tosh et Owen firent la même chose avant de le suivre mais Tosh ajouta:_

 _\- Ok , on va voir mais on n'en n'a pas fini Jack ,_ _en fusillant Jack du regard,_ _Jack laisse moi passer devant tu vas nous perdre surtout que tu sais pas ou aller._

 _\- Eh toi tu sais peut être._

 _\- Oui_

 _\- Et comment ?_

 _\- Grâce à ça , crétin dit-elle en lui montrant un petit appareil avec un tracé dessus._

 _Tosh prit la tête du petit groupe de trois personnes , vu que c'était la seule qui savait à peu près où aller même si son appareil n'était pas d'une précision exemplaire, et puis elle connaissait mieux le sous-sol que les garçons. Cependant une fois qu'ils furent dans les sous-sols , Owen commença à taquiner Tosh et dans un moment d'inattention elle prit le mauvais chemin. Mais elle ne remarqua pas son erreur , elle continua donc a suivre les indications du traceur jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à un cul-de-sac sans rien d'anormal dans les environs._

 _\- Tosh, c'est une impasse._

 _\- Oh, j'avais pas remarqué, merci Owen! Non mais tu me prend pour qui ! Je suis pas aveugle au cas ou tu l'aurais pas vu !_

 _\- Oh mais je l'ai vu. Mais alors tu m'explique pourquoi y a rien ici._

 _\- Je sais pas ,_ _grinca-t-elle des dents_

 _\- Alors pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? T'es sur d'avoir bien suivi les instructions de ton machin là. Et puis d'abord c'est quoi ça ? ,_ _Il montra avec sa main l'objet que Tosh tenait à la main._

 _\- Et à qui la faute hein ! Et d'abord ceci est un trackeur._

 _\- Eh, ce n'est pas de ma faute ! C'est plutôt la tienne et de ton fichu trackeur ; et puis tu l'as trouvé où ce truc. Parce que là je suis pas sur qu'il fonctionne correctement, et puis d'abord comment ça peut nous mener à l'endroit de l'explosion._

 _\- Je te ferait remarqué que c'est moi qui l'ai conçu, et que si tu ne m'avais pas déranger pendant que je suivais le chemin , peut-être qu'on se serais pas perdu! Et puis t'a pas besoin de savoir comment ça fonctionne, en plus tu comprendrais pas._

 _\- Bah t'avais qu'à faire attention ou m'ignorer au lieu de me répondre. Eh bien sûr que j'ai besoin de savoir comment ça fonctionne, sinon comment je serai l'utilisé!_

 _\- Tu m'aurais laisser t'ignorer peut-être, et tu n'as pas besoin de l'utilisé._

 _\- Bien sûr que oui, je t'aurais laisser m'ignorer comme cela on se serait pas perdu. Je peut savoir pourquoi je n'aurais pas besoin de ton trackeur!?_

 _\- Mais bien sûr , si je te le laisse tu vas le casser alors non tu en as pas besoin. Eh d'abord c'est de ta faute si on es perdu!_

 _\- Non c'est de ta faute maintenant passe moi ça ,_ _Owen arracha le traceur des mains de Tosh_ _je vais la trouvé moi la sortie!_ _Il alla pour regardé le trajet quand_ _:_

 _\- Surement pas ,_ _Tosh hurla en lui arrachant l'objet des mains ,_ _tu vas nous perdre plus qu'on ne l'ai déjà!_

 _Owen voulu reprendre l'appareil des mains de Tosh mais ne mesura pas sa force l'envoya valser à coté d'eux. Ils se retournèrent dans un même mouvement et virent au ralenti le trackeur s'éclater en mille morceaux contre le mur. Un air de choc se peignit sur leur visage au moment où ils comprirent se que cela impliquait. L'air choqué de Tosh se transforma en colère._

 _\- Non mais ça va pas, t'as vu ce que tu fais!_

 _\- Oh ça va c'est ta faute aussi, t'avais qu'à le lâcher!_

 _\- Non mais je rêve , ça vas être de ma faute maintenant! T'aurais jamais du essayé de me le prendre des mains!_

 _\- Oh c'est bon t'aurais pu me le donner comme ça j'aurais pas été obligé de tirer._

 _\- Au ça non , tu l'aurais cassé. La preuve c'est ce que tu viens de faire! T'aurais pu mesurer ta force! Mais non monsieur n'en fait qu'à sa tête!_

 _\- Ah c'est bon et maintenant on fait quoi ? Madame je sais-tout!_

 _Jack qui jusque là s'était tut, fulminait. De un ils se sont perdu , de deux Owen et Tosh n'arrête pas de se disputer comme un vieux couple et de trois ils ont cassé le trackeur. Donc la ça suffit, y en avait ras-le-bol:_

 _\- STOP CA SUFFIT! VOUS VOUS TAISEZ MAINTENANT! SINON C'EST MOI QUI LE FAIT! COMPRIS!?_

 _Tosh et Owen se tournèrent en même temps vers Jack avec un air ahuri pour un peu il en aurait oublié sa présence._

 _\- Bon maintenant que tout le monde est calmé, on peut réfléchir a un moyen de trouvé la sortie et peut-être par la même occasion d'où venait l'explosion._

 _\- Et t'as une idée toi peut-être monsieur le génie?_

 _\- Non pas vraiment._

 _\- On peut peut-être appelé Ianto, il connais mieux les sous-sols que nous._

 _Les garçons regardèrent l'un vers l'autre en se traitant d'idiot pourquoi n'y avaient-ils pas pensé avant. C'était une solution logique. Jack prit sa comm et l'appela: " Ianto , tu m'entends ? " , "..." , Ianto , c'est important répond" Peut-être que Ianto était toujours en colère contre lui mais pourtant le mot disait que non._

 _\- Jack je vais essayé il t'en veut peut-être encore un peu._

 _Tosh essaya donc à son tour " Ianto, tu peut nous rejoindre au sous-sols on est perdu", "...", " Ianto, tu m'entends ? ", "...", " Ianto?". Toujours pas de réponse , Jack commençait à s'inquiéter. Et si il avait eu un problème , si il avait été sur les lieux de l'explosion ou si quelqu'un étais rentré dans le HUB et avait fait du mal à Ianto. Pendant que Jack était dans ses pensées pas très belles , Owen et Tosh eux discutaient :_

 _\- Tu crois que Ianto lui en veut encore._

 _\- Non , tu as bien vu ce matin le regard qu'il avait quand on lui as parlé de Jack._

 _\- Ouais t'as raison , on aurait dit qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui. Pourquoi? Vas savoir. Alors pourquoi il ne répond pas même à toi ?_

 _\- Il a peut-être pas son comm's sur lui._

 _\- Non il le garde toujours avec lui, "on sait jamais" comme il dit ._

 _\- Bah alors quoi ? Tu crois que ..._

 _\- Peut-être qu'il était sur le lieu de l'explosion ou il a rencontré la personne qui es à l'origine de cette explosion._

 _\- T'es pas sérieux , pourquoi il nous aurait pas appeler alors ?_

 _\- Il est peut-être blessé et dans l'incapacité de nous contacter._

 _A ces mots Jack releva la tête vers Owen et écarquilla les yeux. Il venait d'exprimer ses craintes à voix haute . Elles devenaient maintenant de plus en plus réels . Il fallait qu'il le retrouve_

 _\- Faut que je le retrouve ,_ _et Jack couru en hurlant son nom,_ _IANTO! IANTO! IANTO!_

 _-JACK! Attend ! cria Tosh ,_ _elle se retourna vers Owen_ _, T'as vus ce que t'a fait,_ _elle lui donna une baffe et couru après Jack._

 _-Quoi!? ,_ _Owen n'en revenait pas Tosh lui avait mis une claque , et elle étais parti à la suite de Jack en le laissant au sol. Il se leva et couru à leur suite en hurlant_ _, Eh attendez moi !_

 _Tous les trois courrèrent dans les sous-sols arrivé à un croisement Jack alla à droite alors que Tosh qui étais derrière lui alla tout droit et Owen prit à gauche._

 _Du coté de Jack il hurlait après Ianto , son cœur martelait dans sa poitrine. Il s'inquiétait énormément, il voulait le serrer dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Il voudrait lui prouver son amour une journée entière dès qu'il le retrouverait . Il reçu un appel_ _d'Owen : " Jack , Tosh j'ai trouvé quelque chose venez vite. Je suis au couloir 4B devant la porte 13. " , " D'accord j'arrive je suis au couloir 4D , je suis là dans 5 minutes " , " ..." Jack n'entendis pas la réponse de Tosh car il courrait déjà en direction du couloir 4B par chance il ne se trompa pas de chemin. Il se souvient en faisant le trajet que Ianto travaille habituellement vers cet endroit._

 _Du coté de Tosh, elle venait de recevoir l'appel d'Owen et savait un peu près où il était mais elle était plutôt loin. Elle se trouvais dans le couloir 5G très loin des garçons mais connaissant un peu mieux l'agencement des sous-sols elle devrait pouvoir arrivé plus vite. Elle se mis en route le plus vite possible , elle avait un mauvais pré-sentiment et une boule au ventre étant resté plus longtemps à discuté avec Owen tout en essayant de trouvé la bonne route pour les rejoindre , elle avait perçu le trouble dans sa voix._

 _Du coté d'Owen il se trouvait devant la salle 13, ce qu'il voyait était absolument horrible. Il espérait vraiment que ce serait Tosh qui arriverait en premier parce que sinon il ne serait pas quoi faire avec Jack si il voyait l'état de la pièce. Jack allait paniquer et surement péter un câble et il ne voulait pas pensé au pire mais ce qu'il avait devant les yeux ne laissait présager rien de bon pour Ianto. Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait lui dire il l'aimait bien son petit CofeeBoy , il était le petit frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'il allait bien mais en tant que médecin il en doutait._

 _Jack arriva bien sûr le premier et vit Owen devant la porte. Ce dernier se retourna au son qu'il produisit en arrivant. Jack aurait voulut allé vers lui normalement mais en voyant le regard d'Owen prit peur et se précipita devant la salle ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. La pièce était un vrai champ de bataille, des feuilles éparpillé partout, des étagères par terre, et surtout tout ce sang. Jack revit le visage de Ianto lui souriant puis le sang vient gâché cette image si parfaite. Non c'était pas possible ,il ne pouvait pas être ... Jack refusait cette possibilité puis lui vient une vie sans Ianto et ça s'était impossible comme la vision devant lui. Jack s'évanoui sous le choc._

 _Quel était l'origine de cette explosion ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Ianto ? Pourquoi cette salle 13 est sans dessus dessous ?_

 _Tant de question sans réponse qui trottait dans l'esprit de nos héros_

* * *

 _Désolé du retard le chapitre 2 devrait arrivé au plus tard le 5 septembre_

 _Donnez moi votre avis et surtout n'hésitez pas à dire ce qui ne vas pas._

 _Skyline-O'Brien_


	3. Informations pour les lecteurs

Salut , cela fait plus d'1 an que j'ai commencer cette histoire et très longtemps que je n'ai pas postée de nouveau chapitre. La raison de cela est simple tout d'abord étant au lycée en Terminale cette année je suis plus concentrer sur mes révisions et l'année dernière je ne trouvais pas toujours le temps. Mais le problème principale est que j'ai commencé à écrire le chapitre suivant , j'en ai la moitié d'écrit et la fin aussi . Il me manque une partie entre les deux que je n'arrive pas a écrire a chaque fois que j'écris quelque chose je finis par l'effacer car ça ne me plait pas. Mais je sais ce que je veux qui s'y passe dans cette partie .

Je voudrais savoir si une personne ne pourrait pas m'aider à l'écrire et en même temps m'aider pour les fautes . Ce que je propose à cette personne est simple , je lui envoie mon chapitre par mail comme il est maintenant avec ma fin de rédiger et ce que je voudrais mettre au milieu. Et ensemble on pourrait voir comment l'écrire et elle pourrait même me donner des idées si elle en as . Et plus tard m'aider dans la réalisation de cette fanfiction et être mon correcteur / ma correctrice si il/elle le souhaite.

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce message . Si cela intéresse quelqu'un il/elle peut m'envoyer une réponse en MP ou sur mon email : cynthiarichard13@yahoo.fr

SkylineO'Brien


End file.
